


When in Rome

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Demon True Forms, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Rome - Freeform, Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, diD I MENTION SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: They have some oysters. They then have a lot of wine. Sexy wing shenanigans happen, and then it gets weird.





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead. I wrote porn. Enjoy.

The oysters had been as wonderful as Aziraphale had promised, all the wine with the meal even more so. The baths, however, had turned out to be an even better temptation. A few miracles on both their parts, and the pair had a great Roman bathing hall all to themselves.

Taking full advantage of the space, the demon and angel unfurled their wings.

“This feels divine.” Aziraphale happily sighed, floating on his back, his wings sending ripples across the water’s surface.

“I’ll take your word on that.” Crowley tried to grump, but couldn’t. The angel was right. It felt amazing to just float about like ducks, their wings bobbing in and out of the water. They miracled up some more wine to share, making it so that the perpetually full jug would float. They made a game out of sending it back and forth between them.

“We should get out soon. These are going to take forever to dry.” Crowley said to be answered with a great wave of water, the angel using his wings to create his own personal tsunami. It was powerful enough to send the demon flipping over and under the water like a shipwreck, Aziraphale winning back the wine. 

“Oh, now you are in for it.” Crowley said with a grin as soon as he surfaced, answering back with his own wave. Aziraphale was ready for him though, diving beneath the surface as graceful as a crane.

“Good will always triumph over evil.” Aziraphale said, emerging to add insult to injury by hitting Crowley in the face with a stream of water from his cupped hands.

“Pssshhh, not likely, angel.” Crowley spit out some water at him, not coming anywhere close to hitting the angel. He wondered what his next move should be. “Good tends to make deliberately dumb decisions for the sake of morality, hence why it will ultimately always lose in the end.” 

“Oh, really? I’m not the one in a large body of water with an angel.” Aziraphale said before giving that sentence much thought, the implications of it. He had just wanted to win this mock debate, and got a little too competitive about it. Having extraordinary amounts of alcohol hadn’t helped either. 

Crowley knew deep down that Aziraphale was teasing him, and that they were both drunk, but nonetheless, the angel’s careless words had killed his mood to remain in the water. Attempting to be graceful and failing miserably at it, the demon hauled himself out of the bath, which was easier said than done with heavy waterlogged wings that kept him off-balanced. 

Luckily, Crowley had other options, the demon letting go of his form to become a giant serpent which made cutting through the water so much easier. He almost made it out of the bath before he was caught up with arms and wings. Crowley managed not to flinch as Aziraphale carried him out the rest of the way, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the angel either as he was kept in place, Aziraphale wrapping his wings tightly around them both.

A gentle palm placed to the side of his wedge shaped head did it for him, the angel’s touch soft yet firm enough to make Crowley look directly into silvery blue eyes, tears welling up around their edges.

“I’m so sorry. My tongue got away from me. I would never...” Aziraphale said quietly, “Too smart for my own good sometimes, and far more careless than I should be around you.”

“Why?” Crowley asked because that was who he was.

“Why what?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” The demon asked the angel who had shielded him from the very first rain with his own wing. “You should, you know. It would be a real feather in your wing, thwarting the Serpent of Original Sin. Any other angel wouldn’t hesitate in your place. The Angel of the Western Gate tried to kill me in the Garden. How come you didn’t?”

“Because I wouldn’t.” Aziraphale smiled. It was a very complex expression that smile was. It was a little sweet, a little sad, a little brittle around its edges, but tender all the way through. What was left unsaid was heard though. Demon or not, Crowley knew that Aziraphale would never do anything to harm him, or let him be harmed. “I just wouldn’t.”

Crowley knew if he were ever to die, it never be by Aziraphale’s immaculate hands. He also knew if he let this moment linger on any longer that he wouldn’t be able to change back, so he did what he did best.

“Oi, is that really the state of your wings?” Crowley teased as he changed back, flicking his golden gaze conveniently over the angel’s shoulder. He ignored the fact that he was still basically sitting in Aziraphale’s lap.

“What about them?” Aziraphale huffed, holding up his wings to evaluate them. He also ignored the fact that Crowley was still sitting in his lap, the angel’s arms around him.

“They’re a right mess is what they are.”

“They are not.” Aziraphale pouted, knowing that Crowley was right on the money with his assessment. “Like yours are any better.”

“My wings are merely wet. They’re not bedraggled like that lot.” Crowley said, getting up so that he could fully stretch out his wings to show them off. He was right, of course, the bathwater clearly running off his immaculate wings with ease while Aziraphale’s own were positively sodden to their down from the lack of grooming. 

“I can’t help it.” Aziraphale deflated, “Angels groom in pairs. It would mean I would have to return to Heaven.”

“So pop in and pop out.” Not that Crowley should ever give advice about visiting the ‘home offices’. He didn’t go back to Hell unless he absolutely had to, usually under threat of death. 

“That wouldn’t exactly be quick for me, I’m afraid to admit. It would involve finding another angel who would be willing to do it for me.” Aziraphale was the one to look away now, his round cheeks tinged with pink. “Apparently, I’m too...foreign for some to touch.”

The angel said it in a strange enough tone, one that caught the demon’s full attention and terrible curiosity. Now wasn’t that something. An angel who didn’t want to go Heaven. Will wonders never cease, and will Aziraphale never cease to amaze him. 

That strange feeling Crowley had felt up on Eden’s wall returned to him in full force. What had once at been just a budding feeling rooted down deep into Crowley, wrapping around his heart so tightly that he knew it would never let go of him now. 

Demons came from the original stock, and while they had removed from the light of God’s love, they could recognize the feeling for what it was if they knew where to look. 

And Crowley was looking at the source of this love right in the face. 

“Well, demons groom their own wings. I could teach you...” Crowley made himself say words, and then realized belatedly what those words actually conveyed. He was quite proud of himself that they all managed to make sense though instead of coming out as ‘Ngk’. “...if you want.”

“Oh, could you? You really wouldn’t mind?” Aziraphale said, brightening up again, making Crowley’s heart jump. “It’s been bothering me.”

“Alright, but I’ll have to sort you out first. This is far beyond just your pair of hands.” Crowley said before he could stop himself. He didn’t have to touch the angel. He could just instruct him. Before the demon could change his mind though about that, Aziraphale turned his back to him, plopping himself down on the ground to relax his wings to the sides.

So trusting, too trusting for Crowley could do anything to him like this. He could tear off the angel’s wings before Aziraphale had a chance to fend him off. That particular thought tasted so vile, it made Crowley swallow back bile, disgusted with himself, and by the reality of what other demons would do if they were in his situation. 

Retrieving the wine so that they could pass it back and forth, Crowley sat behind the angel, deciding to start in the middle of Aziraphale’s back before working his way out to the primaries. The downy scapulars and the soft tertail feathers below them were just a messy nest of twisted, torn feathers. 

“Bloody hell, where to begin?” Crowley grumbled at the problem at hand, nimble fingers working their way through it bit by bit until the demon had a growing pile of loose feathers beside him. It got embarrassingly high by the time Crowley worked his way to Aziraphale’s secondaries.

“This couldn’t have been comfortable, angel.” Crowley said, taking a moment to look over his handiwork. He still had a ways to go, but Aziraphale’s wings were already beginning to look loads better. Crowley noticed that they were much fuller than his own, the feathers having a distinct plushness to them. He may have rubbed quite a few of Aziraphale’s molted feathers against his cheek to test this comparison out. 

On his part, Aziraphale only made a soft noise in answer, peeking Crowley’s attention. The angel was usually more verbose. 

“You should have told me if I was hurting you.” Crowley sighed. 

“Quite the opposite, my dear one.” Aziraphale said breathily, looking over his shoulder at the demon. His eyes were a bit glazed over, and his face was flush. Crowley blamed the wine for that, and couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Oh...” Crowley caught on, but not anywhere that counted. “OH! It feels good!”

“You can stop if you want.” Aziraphale said, looking away quickly. His wings said what he couldn’t, the angel’s feathers somehow managing to come off as forlorn. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Crowley asked after a moment of internalized panic. 

“No. No, I do not.” Aziraphale said so quietly that if Crowley hadn’t been sitting so close to the angel, he would have missed it. “It feels...nice.”

“Just nice?” Crowley smiled, running his fingers through silken moonstone feathers.

“More than nice.” Aziraphale amended. His body was making an Effort, and he didn’t know what to do about it, or if he should voice his issue, but the angel did know that he certainly didn’t want Crowley to stop. It was taking everything for him to not just sit there panting. 

Aziraphale knew he was going to end up wearing a hole in his hand if he kept biting it like that to keep from making any more embarrassing noises. He was also suddenly very aware of how completely naked they were. 

“What are you hiding, angel?” Crowley tried to ignore the little shakes that Aziraphale kept experiencing, or that he kept curling over as if in pain. “I told you if it hurts...”

Crowley left off of Aziraphale’s wings to come sit down in front of the angel. He found that Aziraphale wasn’t in pain at all, though the angel looked quite embarrassed. It was then that Crowley was suddenly very aware of how naked they were as well, and had been this whole time.

“This has never happened to me before while being groomed.” Aziraphale said, very carefully not looking down at his quite obvious erection.

“Probably because there are no hard ons in Heaven.” Crowley grinned, “Or it could be from my own innate nature bringing it out of you.”

“It’s possible.” Aziraphale said, “Never been groomed by a demon before.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I do not. Please stop asking.” Aziraphale snapped, “My wings are finally feeling better. That, and you’re only halfway done.”

“You look about all the way done there.” Crowley teased to get a sour look in answer. 

“Keep making jokes like that, and it won’t be an issue.” Aziraphale said tartly. He could will his erection away, but he’d never had one before now. It didn’t feel bad. Just tight all over with a very sensitive focal point. The angel felt relief when Crowley just shrugged, getting up to resume his task. 

Only this time, Crowley’s touches lingered and caressed when before they’d had a business like thoroughness to them. The angel was suddenly all too aware of the demon’s presence now. Aziraphale could feel of Crowley’s breathing ruffling his feathers, and it was doing terrible things to his control. 

“Get on with it.” Aziraphale tried to say, but to his mortification, ended up moaning out the words. By the time that Crowley got to the last of him primaries, Aziraphale had given up trying to hide his moaning, or other bodily reactions. 

“Oh, but I am, angel.” Crowley all but purred into Aziraphale’s ear making him shiver. 

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Aziraphale sighed out, the demon’s clever fingers back in his down feathers where everything was the most sensitive. It made the angel shiver, and the demon grin in response.

“And what if I am?” Crowley asked, not sure what kind of answer he would get. His own body was also making an Effort, the demon sidling up close enough to the angel from behind to let him know that they had options. Aziraphale pressing back against him in answer was all Crowley needed.

It took nothing to place a hand to the angel’s back and give him a push, making Aziraphale topple forward onto his hands and knees. It was the easiest thing in the world for Crowley to mount the angel from behind, to slip into a tight heat with a miraculously oiled dick. They both shouted out for similar and yet vastly different reasons.

“I feel that a step was skipped.” Aziraphale winced as he did his own little miracle, the pair sighed as adjustments were made.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Got ahead of myself there.” Crowley gasped as his cock was released from a vice-like grip. It was better now though being able to move, the demon taking full advantage of that fact.

Crowley didn’t know who was louder about it. He did know that he used more swear words than the angel who, as far as he could tell, was speaking in gibberish tongues. 

“Is it always like this?” Aziraphale asked when he could string words together again in an intelligible manner. He’d never really given sex much thought before, though he was regretting having not done so until now. 

“How should I know?” Crowley rasped out, admiring how his slender fingers dug into the soft pale flesh of Aziraphale’s hips. He especially like how his cock moved in and out of the angel’s body, all shiny with slick. 

“You’ve done this before? Aziraphale said, ending up making it a question. 

“Never. This is all new to me too.”

“But you’re a demon.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I fraternize with just anyone.” Crowley said, picking up his pace. From the sound of it, Aziraphale greatly approved. “I’ve just watched humans long enough to get the gist of this.”

“Well, you’re very good.”

“What’s your basis for comparison?” Crowley asked even as he preened a bit. 

“Don’t have one, but I do know that this feels lovely.” Aziraphale sighed out, tilting his hips just so, and wasn’t that a good decision on his part. “Harder, dear. I’m not going to break.”

“So greedy.” Crowley said as he leaned forward to kiss the back of the angel’s neck before biting it with his too sharp teeth. The demon wanted to make his marks upon the angel. He was leaving bruises on the Aziraphale’s soft hips, and licking the salt off his back between nips down his spine. He was burying his face in the softest wings this side of Heaven, mouthing at feathers. Crowley was scenting the angel, rubbing his own into soft glowing skin, loving how they smelled together. It held a sweet smokiness that the demon couldn’t get enough of. 

Aziraphale came without warning, untouched, but with Crowley’s fine teeth embedded in his flesh. It was a very good thing that there were no humans in the bathhouse with them as reality reacted to an angel screaming with its true voice. Any nearby human would have been disintegrated. 

Crowley was worried for half a second that he might be accidentally smited, but rode it out to his own completion, adding his own true voice to the angel’s melody. All the water in the bathhouse left its pools to hang suspended midair where it froze and then imploded as Crowley emptied himself into the Aziraphale, more so than he intended. 

Their human forms were just containers after all, made up things for beings who could be the size of mountains if they so chose. Aziraphale was already coming out of his skin around his edges, his release completed in more ways than one by Crowley adding his own to it. It was the catalyst for what happened next. 

The pair ended up slipping in-between the layers of reality that usually only Others used, the one that witches and cats could peek into from time to time. Many, many blue eyes embedded in multiple wings opened in surprise to find itself meshed with the demon whose golden serpentine eyes stared right back at the angel in awe and an equal amount of surprise. 

Crowley started to draw away, not wanting Aziraphale to see his true form, how it had been altered by Her. His halo was a broken thing, the snapped off parts embedded into his mouth now as fangs, and shards of it in his fingers as claws. His multiple pairs of wings were a mixture of scales and feathers that all had their own share of slitted golden eyes peeking out. 

Crowley knew he was hideous, a warped version of what he used to be, what passed as their version of skin covered in even more scales. 

“Don’t look.” Crowley tried to fold himself back into reality, but was still too entangled up in angel to do so quickly. 

“Be not afraid.” Made the demon pause. Against all odds, Aziraphale was actually drawing him in closer. Even more so, he didn’t sound disgusted or repulsed. If anything, he sounded serene. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley dared to ask as everything that was Aziraphale touched him all over, exploring the demon at his leisure.

“Enjoying this.” Aziraphale said after a moment of running his essence over the demon’s own. It was different, but not unpleasant. It was nothing like Heaven told its angels it would be. Crowley’s scales glittered like opals made from dark matter, and they made Aziraphale wonder what else Heaven has gotten wrong. 

“How? Why? Are you blind?” Crowley meant his demands to come out sharp and biting, but the words fell out of his fanged mouth sounding more like pleas. He also failed to move away, or make any attempts to do so. For lack of a better word, the angel felt like Heaven, or how Heaven used to feel in the Beginning. Crowley couldn’t imagine what he felt like back to Aziraphale. 

“Crowley...” Aziraphale breathed out light and love as he curved all his wings around them, effectively cocooning them in with feathers made of light. “You’re beautiful.” 

Crowley knew lies when he heard them. If those words had come from anyone else, that’s what they would have been. He stared back in shock and awe at the being who could say such a thing, and actually mean every word of it as he was cradled in everything the angel was, the nexus of this strange star that they were making together. 

Not knowing when he’d ever get this chance again, Crowley sunk into Aziraphale, exploring him back as he wove their wings together. For a long while that wasn’t long enough at all for them, they simple existed as one being, flowing in and out of each other. 

“You know we need to get back before someone notices.” Crowley broke this new peace between them first, and despaired. He had to go and ruin this, but he wasn’t wrong either. 

Knowing what would happen if they were discovered like this, Aziraphale sighed out a small nebula of stardust, but withdrew, lingering where and when he could. It left Crowley feeling colder than he had felt in a long damn time. 

In a blink, they were back in their earthly containers, covering in loose feathers and various body fluids. The bathhouse had seen better days as the pair surveyed the damage. Cracked marble walls and ruined mosaics were repaired, and the baths filled once more with water with a couple of snaps on both their parts, Aziraphale and Crowley not quite ready to speak to each other just yet. 

They carefully gathered up their feathers which were dangerous things for any mortal to find. Human magic was disorganized at best and unpredictable at worst. They certainly didn’t need anything ethereal or occult to muck up reality with. Aziraphale had quite the pile when he was done, the angel miracling up a white silk bag with a golden cord to carry them all in. Crowley did the same, but in black with a red cord. It was noticeably smaller than Aziraphale’s bag which ended up looking like a huge overstuffed pillow. 

“I want you to have these.” Aziraphale broke the silence first, making Crowley stare back at him with wide eyes. Feathers were not something that were offered up lightly among angels, and never among demons.

Crowley ended up accepting the pillow bag with numb hands, and an even number tongue. If Aziraphale was expecting his own feathers back, he didn’t act like it, the angel leaning in to quickly kiss Crowley on the cheek, all but running out of the bathhouse. 

Something sparked in Crowley’s brain finally, kicking the lobe into action. “Aziraphale, wait!” Crowley called out after the angel, and just in the knick of time. Aziraphale looked ready to throw caution to the wind, and wing it out of Rome entirely. 

Crowley knew he couldn’t screw this up. He couldn’t let Aziraphale leave like this. He might never see the angel again if he didn’t do something, anything to reciprocate, not after he’d been shown a different kind of heaven, one of their own making. There was unexplored potential within them when they were together. 

Winging the short distance before Aziraphale could change his mind, the demon curled his wings around the angel to cage him in. 

“You can’t leave without these.” Crowley said as he shoved his own feathers into Aziraphale’s hands before the angel could decide to accept or decline. “Don’t go losing them, or giving them away.” 

Aziraphale’s smile was the sun’s own, full of enough light and love to warm the demon all over again. It filled Crowley with a strange new resolve. He knew now that they could make their own Heaven here on Earth. They just had to be brave enough to figure out how.

“Until next time, angel.” Crowley said in parting, placing his own goodbye kiss to rounded cheek. 

“Until next time, you wily old serpent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments steal the perpetually full jug of wine. Your kudos go looking for feathers.


End file.
